memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Tserran
The Tserran Species are a alien race that does not die of old age located in the Alpha Quadrant. Tserrans are known for their Shield Technology and their Heavy Guns the HV-09 also known as the "Long 9's". The Tserran species hail from the planet Tserra in the Qatrak system. Physiology Most Tserrans have Red Eyes and Black hair. Any Tserran with different hair or eyes is seen as somewhat of an oddity but are rarely discriminated against. They can die from illness, and that is probably one of their main weaknesses. They have been fighting a war for so long medical technology has lacked and they haven't had much contact with other species; therefore they may be vulnerable to unknown disease. Tserran cells divide about 2 to 3 times faster than normal cells which causes them to heal from minor injuries faster than most species. History Tserrans fought with the Fioran species for about a thousand years until making first official contact with a Federation starship in 2370. However many Humans and Tserrans already knew of each others existince, with casual contact dating back to the early 2200's. Fearing war with the Federation if the Tserrans were admitted to the Federation, the Fiorans sued for peace. The Fioran-Tserran War officially came to an end in 2380. Although the war did not officially end till 2380 hostilities had for the most part ceased. The Tserrans joined the United Federation of Planets in 2385. It is a long held Tserran belief that had they not been embroiled in war with the Fiorans, they could have been a Galactic Power in their own right. Technology Shields/Defenses Tserran shield tech is highly sought after due to the fact that, they will not fail as long as they are properly supplied with power. This is not to say, that Tserran shields are impervious. They are suspectible to kinetic damage, and when put under extended stress within a certain ammount of time Tserran shields can become egg shell thin, and my become perforated and not offer true protection. Which also leads to the reason why most Tserran ships are a bit oversized. Tserran ships have a second power plant completely devoted to the shields. All Tserran ships have a secondary defense called "deflector shields". Although not truly shields in the contemporary sense. Tserran deflector shields consist of a highly reflective hull, combined with a curved EM field. Which is capable of defeating or mitigating the effects of many incoming energy weapons fire. Weaponry Tserran ships have at various intervals gun bays which house HV-09s, short for "Hyper Velocity Cannon series 9". These main guns fire three types of shells: *Hammer rounds which have a low explosive yield meant for causing superficial and crippling damage to a ship these are also the least lethal. *Normal rounds which have a moderate explosive yield are meant to be the main armament for the cannon. *Armour Piercing rounds which have a very high explosive yield and are meant to travel deep inside an enemy ship and essentially destroy it from within. As for other ship-based weapons the Tserrans use Railguns as their primary ship to ship weapon. Although in recent years the Tserran fleet has been switching over to Phased Tetryon beam arrays, and Phased Tetryon pulse turrets. Without Shields Tserran ships have relatively weak hulls, and cannot take very much kinetic damage. Tserran Small arms "Rifles,Pistols, Etc" are more energy based and tend to be a bit overpowered, they can cause severe burns at a distance and blow holes through their targets at close range.Hand to hand combat is seen as a much more civilized form of combat to Tserrans, and is preferred in one on one duels. Most Tserrans are trained and proficient in sword combat from and early age. Propulsion Tserran's propel their ships through hyperspace, by opening a subspace window and traveling within a hyperspace field. Entry into hyperspace is achieved when a vessel opens a subspace window, which allows a vessel to enter subspace and achieve faster-than-light velocities. Medicine Tserran Medical Technology and procedures is at about the level of 22nd century Earth. Society Tserran society is different depending on the region, as Tserra is a desert planet and for most of its early history the planets clans were largely separated from one another. In recent times however (for Tserrans recent is the last 2000 to 3000 years) Tserrans have begun to show more of a unified culture. Most Tserrans have a strong sense of right and wrong, and all believe heavily in honor. Religion Tserran religion is sort of Clan specific. For example, Clan Anubei (to which Reven Rayus and Mikaria Araskan belong) believe heavily in their god Amuun Vaal. Tserran Defense Force The Tserran Defense Force or T.D.F is the Military arm of the Republic of Tserra. Her mission is to defend the people of Tserra from all threats, carry out war to foreign territory, and aid the United Federation of Planets in any and all endeavours. The T.D.F consists of four branches: The Space Corps, Ground Defense Corps, Marine Corps, and the Starfighter Corps. Space Corps The Space Corps is what is often pictured when one thinks of the T.D.F, they are essentially the Navy. (However that is not to say that one must be in the Space Corps to serve on nor command a Tserran vessel) Ground Defense Corps The Ground Defense Corps is essence the National Guard of the Republic of Tserra. Marine Corps The Marine Corps mainly serve as ground based expeditionary forces, meant to take the fight to the enemy on their own soil. Most Tserran naval vessels carry a compliment of Marines for boarding actions, ship security, and to serve as an amphibious peace keeping force. Starfighter Corps The Starfighter Corps, serve in a support role to all other T.D.F Corps. Examples: Most Marine and Ground Defense units are embedded with members of the Starfighter Corps to be able to call in air strikes and orbital bombardments. The Starfighter Corps also serve aboard most Tserran naval vessels as support craft or as their name suggests to pilot the vessels compliment of Starfighters. T.D.F Rank Structure This is the rank structure that has been in place with the T.D.F, since before the Earth year of 1750. Officer Rank ''Commander in Chief ( C.I.C) The C.I.C is the supreme commander of all Tserran forces. ''Major General Usually hold command positions onboard Dreadnoughts or major ground installations. Corresponds to the Federation rank of Fleet Admiral. ''Lt. General'' Has similar duties to that of the Major General. Corresponds to the Federation rank of Rear Admiral. ''Commander'' The typical commanding officer aboard Tserran vessels, or Marine divisions. Corresponds to the Federation rank of Captain. ''Lieutenant'' Normally the Executive Officer aboard Tserran vessels. Corresponds to the Federation rank of Commander. ''Junior Lieutenant'' This name of this rank can change depending on the branch of service. Corresponds to the Federation rank of Lt.Commander. Junior Lieutenant The Space Corps, Ground Defense Corps, and Marine Corps name for this rank. Chief Flight Officer The Starfighter Corps name for this rank. ''Warrant Officer'' Corresponds to the Federation ranks of Lieutenant, and Lieutenant Junior Grade. ''Officer'' Corresponds to the Federation rank of Ensign. Enlisted Rank ''Master Chief'' The name of this rank can change depending on the branch of service. Master Chief The Space Corps name for this rank. Master Seargeant The Marine and Ground Corps name for this rank. Flight Seargeant Major The Starfighter Corps name for this rank. ''Senior Chief'' The name of this rank can change depending on the branch. Senior Chief The Space Corps name for this rank. First Seargeant The Marine and Ground Corps name for this rank. Flight Seargeant The Starfighter Corps name for this rank. ''Chief'' The name of this rank can change depending on the branch. Chief The Space Corps name for this rank. Seargeant The Marine, Ground, and Starfighter Corps name for this rank. ''Private'' This is the lowest rank of all the T.D.F branches. Category:Species Category:Alpha Quadrant species Category:Federation members